


walk of shame

by AlmondRose



Series: Miraculous Lesbians [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, adrien's technically a girl in this au, btw this whole universe takes place like 4 years in the future, but its in the pov of someone who doesnt know rip, poor alya :(, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: alya's pretty proud of herself.





	walk of shame

**Author's Note:**

> you should probably read the previous works in this series (date or on the other side) before you read this but you dont like......have to

Alya is pretty proud of herself.

 

She’d set Marinette and Adrien up on a date, because she _knew_ Marinette wasn’t going to make a move, like, ever, and so now they went on a date this weekend and both of them are gonna walk into class any second now and be engaged, or possibly already married.

 

Also, Alya got some _sweet_ pictures of Chat Noir and Ladybug this weekend, and they’ve already went viral.

 

So yeah, Alya’s pretty proud of herself.

 

Nino walks into class, takes one look at her, raises an eyebrow, and turns around to walk back out.

 

“Hey!” Alya says, and Nino comes back in and sits down. He turns to face her.

 

“What’s got you looking like...that?” he asks, waving a hand in her general direction. Alya leans on her hands and smiles. She probably looks super smug. She _feels_ super smug.

 

“Oh, no reason,” she says. “If not for the fact that Adrien and Mari are about to walk in that door with wedding rings on their fingers.”

 

“That’s...definitely not whats going to happen,” Nino said. Alya opens her mouth to protest and Nino adds, “Not marriage, at least not yet. Possibly some other level of honeymoon phase, but not _that_ gross.”

 

“Who’s having a honeymoon?” a familiar voice asked. Alya turned and Chloe stood there, looking vaguely uncertain and curious.

 

Ever since Adrien’s first year at school, Chloe decided….something…..and has been a lot nicer. Well, most of the time. It’s clear she’s making an effort, anyway.

 

“Adrien and Marinette,” Alya says. “They went on a _date.”_

 

“Oh,” Chloe says, and she sits next to Alya. “One date doesn’t equal honeymoon, you know. And how do you know that it even went well?”

 

“I just know,” Alya says. The _idea_ of the date going poorly is _insane._

 

“If you say so,” Chloe says.

 

“I’m definitely right,” Alya says, and she turns to face the door again, just Adrien walks in.

 

He sits down next to Nino and immediately three heads lean towards him.

 

“So?” Alya demands. “How’d it go?”

 

“How’d _what_ go?” Adrien asks.

 

“Shut up,” Chloe says. “You know what she’s talking about.”

 

“Yeah, dude, how was the date?” Nino asks.

 

“Oh, right,” Adrien says. He pauses, possibly for dramatic effect. Alya waits with bated breath. “It didn’t happen.”

 

“WHAT?” Alya screeches, standing up.

 

Adrien shrugs.

 

“We got to the cafe and then didn’t even get to ordering a drink before we left,” he says, and Alya sits down in shock.

 

“Really? Did you fight?” Chloe asks, leaning closer to Adrien.

 

“No,” Adrien says. “The date just didn’t work out.”

 

“My life is _over,”_ Alya says, letting her head fall on her desk. “I was so _invested.”_

 

“It’s okay,” Adrien says. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Dude,” Nino says. “Alya’s been planning that date for _months.”_

 

“Really?” Adrien says. He pauses. “Sorry it didn’t work out, Alya.”

 

“It’s fine,” Alya mutters. Chloe smirks at her and Alya sticks her tounge out.

 

“Marinette,” Nino calls, and Alya turns to see Marinette at the door, visibly out of breath. She must’ve run here. At least _that_ hasn’t changed.

 

 

“Adrien says your date went badly,” Chloe says.

 

“Yeah, girl, what happened?” Alya asks, and Marinette shrugs, walking over to them.

 

“I don’t know,” she says, and then she leans down and _kisses Adrien._

 

Alya screeches and Marinette stands back up to walk around to sit next to Alya. Alya turns to her, her mouth fallen open. She turns to look back at Adrien, who looks _incredibly_ smug.

 

“I thought you said the date didn’t go happen?” Nino asks while Alya’s brain is still short-circuited and a quick glance at Chloe shows that she’s broken, too.

 

“It didn’t,” Marinette says, and Alya’s too busy trying to piece her brain back together that she misses the winks that Marinette and Adrien share between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos welcome!


End file.
